


Favorite Places

by RarePairGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Favorites, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, jaw kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: It was both endearing and hilarious the way they froze, body going completely still after a shockwave of a shiver rippled through them from head to toe, their face redder than when they're yelling at Oikawa for being a dumbass. He's sure they always knew it was coming, it's not like he hid his intentions and he did the same thing every time. Still, their reaction never changed and they never stopped him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Favorite Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmmq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fav Places](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643687) by BMMQ. 



> Posting this a couple days early. I have some stuff going on irl so I'll be taking another mini-hiatus. 
> 
> Don't forget you need to click the 'Inspired by' link twice to view the tweet. Please go give it some love it's absolutely adorable!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Daichi's second favorite spot to kiss Iwaizumi is on their neck. Their reaction was always too perfect not to love it so much. 

It was both endearing and hilarious the way they froze, body going completely still after a shockwave of a shiver rippled through them from head to toe, their face redder than when they're yelling at Oikawa for being a dumbass. He's sure they always knew it was coming, it's not like he hid his intentions and he did the same thing every time. Still, their reaction never changed and they never stopped him. 

If Iwaizumi was standing he'd come up from behind, or if they were sitting he'd slide into their lap. His lips were always pulled into a barely composed grin, eyes no doubt shining in mischief. They never asked him what he was up to, which adds to his suspicion that they always knew anyway. They would quirk a brow and hug him close, bracing his weight so he wouldn't fall if they were sitting with him in their lap. 

No words are exchanged as he wrapped his arms around their neck, his nose burying into their shoulder. He always takes a moment to breathe in the scent of their body wash and aftershave, the smells faded through the day but clung to their skin. 

As his nose slides up the column of their neck, nuzzling slowly up and down, teasing the sensitive spot just under their ear, he feels Iwaizumi's fingers twitch against him in warming. Of course, he ignores the warnings each time he does this. Enjoying it too much to quit as he opens his mouth wide and sucks on a patch of skin. Not enough to mark but enough that they can feel the pressure. 

When their fingers dig into him through his shirt he'd back off with a hum, but he wouldn't remove his lips. No. Instead, he grazes his teeth against the wet spot he's just created, lips grinning wider as it draws a warning growl from them. 

Unafraid of any retaliation, Daichi licks a stripe up Iwaizumi's neck. Despite doing this all the time it stills makes him snort when they jerk and curse, their defenses falling instantly which gives him the perfect opportunity to go in for the kill. 

His teeth graze the sensitive skin below their ear making them shiver and freeze, hands hovering close enough he feels the whispering tremble of their fingers against his back. Once he feels the goosebumps spreading up their neck he sucks on the area, going from wet, open kisses to sucking again and again until he's sure there's going to be the shadow of a mark left when he backs off. As he pulls away he licks over the area he's just abuse, blowing cool air on it with a snrk because he's made them shiver again.

Their face is impossibly red and he can't help but boop their nose as he leaves them alone again. It takes them a few seconds to regain control and he bolts down the hall as they growl and run after him, shaky voice swearing their revenge. 

Iwaizumi’s second favorite place to kiss is on the forehead. There’s just something so comforting, so intimate, and so loving about such a small gesture. Whenever they do it to Daichi they wait for the perfect moment. 

Sometimes it’s when Daichi’s having a bad day. They’ll walk over to him, take him in their arms and hold him close for a few, short, silent moments. Just to let each other be close, lets them be connected through touch, and through their gazes. They wait for Daichi to make the move first, as he already knows what’s happening the second Iwaizumi silently pulls him close. 

Daichi’s hands slide up Iwaizumi’s chest until his fingers curls over the tight muscle of their shoulders. They smile down at him softly and he tries to smile back but can’t muster it yet. Which is fine. They don’t mind. Iwaizumi knows that when things get to be too much for him he can’t force it to be okay, even if he hates not being able to. 

Once Daichi’s hands are gripping Iwaizumi’s shoulders, an anchor for their swirling feelings, Iwaizumi takes over. With the invitation from him, they raise their hands from wherever they were on him, from their hips or waist usually, and cup their neck gently. As they slip their palms up his neck, Iwaizumi rubs circles into his skin with their thumbs, drawing out little goosebumps the higher their hands climb until the pads of their thumbs are rubbing the sensitive area just below his ears and their fingertips are brushing through his short hair along his nape. 

He bumps foreheads with Iwaizumi as a blush creeps over his cheeks, making its way across the tips of his ears, and Iwaizumi grins wider. They can feel the tension leaving him, his hands relaxing where they touch their shoulders. 

Running the tip of their nose closely across the lines of Daichi’s creased forehead they sigh at the soft snort Daichi gives, going back and forth until the creases lessen. When Daichi leans into their chest, that’s when Iwaizumi tilts their chin and brushes their lips against his forehead. They don’t pull away in between kisses, they press tightly and brush their lips on their skin as they move to kiss another section. Going slow until they’re sure they’ve kissed every inch of the skin along their hairline. 

By then Daichi’s laughing beneath his breath, leaning heavily into Iwaizumi’s chest, holding himself up by the grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Whatever had been bothering him that day was suddenly so small compared to how it had felt only minutes ago. 

It’s even better on days when Daichi isn’t having a bad day. On those days he’s teasing, full of laughter and mischief. On those days Iwaizumi needs to be on their toes or else they’ll be on their ass. Literally. One time they weren’t paying full attention, the only task on their mind was pecking Daichi playfully on the forehead, and Daichi had locked a leg around theirs then surged forward until they were falling. They landed on their back and Daichi landed on top. Both grunted but while Iwaizumi was blinking at the ceiling in shock, Daichi’s laughter echoed off the walls.

While Daichi has many, many other places he enjoys kissing Iwaizumi, he can’t list a third favorite place. At least, not one he does to them. If he had to choose a third, it would be the same as Iwaizumi’s third favorite place because he only enjoys it when it’s happening to him. 

This favorite place happens in specific moments. During foreplay when Iwaizumi is hovering over him, when Daichi sits in Iwaizumi’s lap and he’s snuggling in close and demanding attention, or when they’re laying in bed in a heap of tangled limbs and warm sheets, his back to Iwaizumi’s chest. The specific moments are always fleeting but that doesn’t make the warm, all-consuming feeling change when they happen. It’s almost overwhelming, the way his heart swells from the way Iwaizumi in staring at him, the way his skin burns and cools all at the same time wherever they touch him. It takes his breath away and he knows, without a shred of doubt, that Iwaizumi is as affected by it as he is.

It’s in the way their hands tremble as they touch him, whether they’re in the throes of passion or they’re pulling his tighter against them to get comfortable to sleep. It’s also in the way they sigh and shudder inhales as their lips roam over the edge of his jaw. Every few kisses, they nip and suck and he’ll hum as he angles his head to allow them more access. Sometimes they move down the curve of his neck and along his shoulder, sometimes they linger on an area, sucking a mark into his skin, before going back to his jaw. 

Those kisses always have muttered words neither will remember after. They always have skin on skin and lingering touches. They always have burning gazes filled with the intensity of their feelings. It’s heavy and so in the moment that everything fades until all they hear is each other. Every whisper, every pant, and groan and laugh is crisp and clear. The words don’t matter in those moments because they always say what needs to be said through the way they hold each other. 

They may have different places they love to kiss each other, but their number one favorite place to kiss each other? The one they agree on without any hesitation or second guesses? 

On the lips. 

Stepping into Iwaizumi's space, Daichi gently cups their face, tilting it the way he needs as he leans into their chest. A blush blooms bright across his cheeks and he shudders at the feeling of their breath ghosting over his lips as he draws closer and closer. 

He loved this. The feeling of them under his rough palms, skin warm and scratchy from their morning scruff. Loved the way he could make them flush even through their tanned skin and how he could make their breaths hitch if he looked at them in just the right way. Lashes low, eyes flicking from their eyes to their lips as he licked his bottom lip. It always sent chills down his spine when they'd exhale shakily, the sound filling his ears and the vibration of it against his chest as they wrapped their arms around him and pulled him close. 

They grinned and he huffed as they released a gentle chuckle. Sometimes they'd add a whispered comment about how silly he looks so close up and he'd tell them to shut up and close their eyes already if it distracted them so much. There'd be no heat to his words, there never is when they're this close to each other. They both went quiet then, as he leaned in, Iwaizumi pulling him against them at the same time, and their eyes would finally fall closed. 

He kisses the corner of their mouth first, every time. Just to tease. It would be their turn to huff and he'd grin into the kiss as he yanks their jaw down until their lips are slotted together perfectly. With a sigh he melts against them, unafraid to let his weight press against them, knowing Iwaizumi enjoys it. 

This. Right here. This was Daichi's favorite way to kiss by far, and Iwaizumi agrees with all their heart. Kissing other places was just as intimate, just as loving and tender and sexy. But nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the way this kind of kiss made the whole world just disappear into nothing around them. Nothing came close to how it left them floating and weightless as they got completely lost in each other, lost in the way their lips fit together like puzzle pieces.


End file.
